BW045
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=武上純希 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=山田浩之 | directorn=1 | director=徳本善信 | artn=1 | art=北崎正浩 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW041-BW050| footnotes=* }} Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief! (Japanese: オーベムとダブランと夢泥棒！ and and the Dream Thief!) is the 45th episode of the , and the 702nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 1, 2011 and in the United States on December 10, 2011. Blurb As Ash and friends make camp on the way to Nimbasa City, they meet an unusual Beheeyem who offers (via Meowth’s translation) to make their wishes come true! Tired of camping in the woods, Cilan wishes for a good night’s sleep in the perfect hotel—and Beheeyem leads our heroes right to it! They settle in and quickly drift off... ...only to be awakened by Officer Jenny of the Psychic Crimes Division, who tells them that they’ve been trapped in a dream! They quickly chase down the culprit: it’s Beheeyem’s Trainer, Leon, who introduces himself as “the greatest Dream Thief of all time.” Officer Jenny figures out that as long as they’re trapped in the dream, they’ll have no power against the Dream Thief. With the help of Officer Jenny’s Duosion and its psychic powers, they break out of the dream world—but it turns out that was a dream within a dream, because all of the party’s Pokémon are still asleep and dreaming. Ash, Iris, and Cilan manage to wake their Pokémon quickly, but Meowth proves to be more of a challenge. His persistent snoozing keeps them trapped in layer after layer of dreams, until Cilan finally gets the sleepy Pokémon to wake up with some super-spicy Figy Berries! Decidedly not a “morning person,” Meowth is extra cranky at this treatment, and turns that frustration on Leon and Beheeyem, driving them away with a flurry of Fury Swipes. With the nightmare finally over, our heroes bid farewell to Officer Jenny and set off toward Nimbasa City once more. But Jessie and James have beaten them there, and they’ve managed to divert one of the subway’s trains to a different route! The city’s two Subway Bosses discover this tampering, and prepare to deal with whatever happens next… Plot As and set up for dinner, volunteers to look for firewood. Unbeknownst to them, a Dream Thief by the name of Leon is spying on them from a distance. He then sends out his to deceive them so that they may steal their Pokémon. While searching for firewood, Meowth meets Beheeyem who has plenty of firewood. Meowth brings it back with him and tells the gang that Beheeyem is willing to give them anything they want. wishes for Berries to use in his dish instead of his Berries and Beheeyem succeeds in fulfilling Cilan's wish. Beheeyem asks if there is anything else they want, and suggests that Ash wish for the rest of his Gym Badges, to which he declines. Cilan then decides he'd like to sleep in a proper bed for the night, and Beheeyem leads them away from the camp. As they wander into the wilderness, Beheeyem creates a hotel with its powers. The gang walks in but the hotel is empty, but Beheeyem leads them to their room which is exactly as Cilan described it. The gang jump on the bed and instantly fall asleep. Later, a figure breaks through the window, startling everyone awake. They begin to apologize for barging in and beg for mercy, but that's when the figure identifies itself as Officer Jenny and switches on the lights. Jenny introduces her partner, , and informs them that they are inside a dream created by Beheeyem, and to notice if anything around them is missing. They immediately notice that , , and Meowth are missing, along with all their Poké Balls, and have been stolen by Beheeyem. They chase Beheeyem down the hall, when they become blocked off by bars. Leon then appears and introduces himself as a Dream Thief, and then escapes. Officer Jenny explains that the only way to get out of the dream is to make everyone involved acknowledge that they are in a dream, and to strike an exit with a Psychic attack. Iris notices an exit, and Jenny has her Duosion hit it with . They then find themselves outside, and Leon is tying their Pokémon up. Jenny battles against Leon, but with no avail and that's when Cilan notices that there are two moons, indicating that they are still dreaming. Ash and Iris then wake up Pikachu and Axew, but fail to wake up Meowth. Ash has Pikachu shock Meowth with , and Duosion attacks another exit. Yet again they find themselves still in a dream when Leon appears from a UFO and flies away. Again they attempt to wake Meowth and exit the dream, but still Meowth insists on sleeping. Finally, after entering a dream with a giant Beheeyem, they hit Meowth with a combined Thunderbolt, , and Psywave, as well as force feed Figy Berries to him which finally causes him to stay awake long enough for them to escape. Once out, Leon attempts to make his escape, only to be stopped by a cranky Meowth. Leon makes him an offer to become partners, but Meowth refuses after all he was just put through, and shreds Leon's clothes with . With Leon finally in custody, Officer Jenny thanks the gang for their help and leaves. Meowth then realizes they should have asked Jenny to take them to the Pokémon Center, and they all groan at the realization. Meanwhile in Nimbasa City, Jessie and James are conducting a final test on their subway train when they're noticed by and . The pair then decide to investigate, stating it is their duty as Subway Bosses to ensure the safety of the subway. Major events * The heads of the Nimbasa Subway system, and , notice Jessie and James's sabotage of the system and begin investigating. Debuts Humans * * Pokémon debuts * TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * * * Leon * Police Officer Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Leon's; debut) * (Officer Jenny's) * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * As I'm Lost ~By Your Side~ is used as background music. * A painting inside the resort is based on 's famous piece, . * This episode aired the same day as Black—Victini and Reshiram in the United States. * In the UK, this episode aired out-of-order, being shown on CITV on December 29, 2011, the day after Battle for the Underground! premiered. * In the Who's That Pokémon? segment, when it asks "Who's that Pokémon?", the logo of Pokémon Black and White is on the left of as opposed to underneath it. * At the end of the episode, says he should have asked Officer Jenny to take him to the Pokémon Center. In Crisis From the Underground Up!, it is revealed that it is Meowth's destination for his plans. Errors * The black parts of 's ears are missing in the beginning scene, when Beheeyem shows up to and . * During the Who's That Pokémon? segment, the Pokémon Black and White logo is missing. It returns when the Pokémon is revealed. File:BW045 Error.png|Pikachu's ears error File:WTP_BW045_error.png|The missing logo Dub edits * The opening theme of Black and White in the dub was not shown; instead, the title card was shown immediately. In other languages |hi=Beeheeyem, Duosion और सपनों का चोर! |fi= |da= |de= |el= |it= |nl= |pt_br= |no= |es_eu= |es_la= |pl= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= }} 045 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Yoshinobu Norimoto Category:Episodes animated by Masahiro Kitasaki Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth de:Megalon, Mitodos und der Traumdieb! es:EP707 fr:BW045 it:BW045 ja:BW編第45話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第45集